


Delinquent for this D

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, Stallion Verse, Thicc dick Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's a thing between them. When Yusuke sends a horse emoji and nothing else that means come to Kosei





	Delinquent for this D

**Author's Note:**

> An Au verse I'm happy to come back to.

Akira had certain expectations when his phone vibrated and he saw that emoji. He and Yusuke had worked out the short hand after their first time. Well the first time that Akira had seen Yusuke naked and hard. He may have drooled a little bit and his filter must have been shot to hell because he had said just what he had been thinking.

Yusuke was hung, like a horse. As in some people would be intimidated and after seeing it most people would not want to bottom. They might, for safety sake want Yusuke to bottom instead but those people were not Akira.

He had gaped at the sight and his hand had moved before he could even stop himself. He had ran his fingers over Yusuke’s length. The thickness and the length. Yusuke was hung and his mouth had watered. He had not been afraid; he had been so turned on by his boyfriend that he had almost blown just there.

How embarrassing. At least he had escaped that one thing at the time. Still after seeing that for the first time he and Yusuke had thought and spoken at length how to send quick secretive messages to each other by emojis alone.

Not that the messages were that secretive at this point. Ann knew the code. She knew what that horse emoji on Akira’s phone really meant. Especially when Yusuke sent it to Akira out of the blue. Just that with nothing else. She knew, Ryuji knew. Morgana most likely wished he did not know also.

But the point was that other people would not know and that was important.

When the horse emoji popped up. that meant that Yusuke wanted Akira to come over and ride him. That right now he had time, he was alone and would be alone. That at the moment of the message Yusuke wanted Akira to ride his cock.

That horse emoji did things to Akira. he was usually unable to think and sometimes depending on where he was or when it was sent he was unable to walk for a few seconds either. He got hard fast, in public or not.

The next few seconds after the text was usually Akira scrambling his things and schedule around so he could book it to Kosei dorms and ride Yusuke and that thick cock of his.

It was just them and it was just the things that made them, them. That was how it was. That simple innocent looking horse emoji started so many things.

Akira had a response just seeing it pop up in his messages. Even when Ann or Ryuji was trying to tease him. He really did not care, getting fucked by Yusuke was a good thing. Pinned down his boyfriend behind him hands on his hips driving him out of his mind with every hard or slow thrust. That was good too.

But nothing would beat Akira straddling Yusuke and taking that thick thing for himself. To take Yusuke’s cock deep inside of himself and ride. Roll his hips, rise up, sink down over and over until he was sated. To take the whole thing into his body to feel full. To just fuck Yusuke until he came over his boyfriend’s stomach and until Yusuke came inside him as well.

Thoughts like these filled his head along with anticipation the moment he saw that horse emoji. Fucking and getting fucked. Riding until his legs gave out and he came until he was dry.

That was usually the thing so Akira had not expected after rushing to ready himself and jumping on the nearest train. He had not expected that when he finally made it to the dorms for Yusuke to pull him inside. Lock the door push him down, drag off his pants and burry his tongue between Akira’s legs.

It was good, the best but it was torture. Yusuke’s tongue was slick and hot and it broke his mind. Akira had been expecting cock, really thick cock and he still wanted it but Yusuke’s tongue was wet, hot and it felt too good.

He buried his face in the futon as Yusuke dragged his hips up further. His boyfriend had been licking around the plug that Akira had slid in before he left to finish his preparations. That plug, on the train it had kept the ache low but with Yusuke’s tongue teasing around it and his fingers tapping the base. Akira was going to blow if it kept up. He was going to blow his mind through his cock because this was torture. It was too good.

“If this-“ Akira whined as Yusuke’s tongue wrapped around the base of the toy and he tugged it. “Is what you wanted. We need.” He panted as his head lifted as Yusuke pulled back to pull the plug back a little bit. Only to slide it back inside of Akira. “We need.” What had he been trying to say? “Another emoji if this is what you wanted!” He moaned as Yusuke pulled the plug slowly out ignoring how Akira’s heated body twitched and clenched.

“We will get there. The message still applies.” Yusuke’s voice was low as his fingers held Akira open. He still had him tilted and propped on his knees. This was torture, Akira’s cock was leaking to the futon and his body would not stop trembling. He was so heated and so turned on. “That comes later, this is first. Also maybe it will come again after.”

Yusuke couldn’t just say those sorts of things then stick his tongue into Akira. Akira groaned low as his hand wrapped around his base to stop himself from cumming. As it was, he fought back his whimpers while his hips rocked back onto Yusuke’s face. His boyfriend was something else. Hot and sexy and the best thing that Akira had ever had. He loved him so much.

The tongue that was driving him mad, tasting and licking away most the lube that Akira had slid inside of himself. Yusuke’s slick fingers delved deep inside him every time that Yusuke pulled back and Akira whined in frustration. He wanted something bigger that was why he was here but this felt good too.

“The way your body dances. So erotic.” Yusuke breathed before his warm tongue sank inside of him again. Akira rocked into the futon his hips rocking back so he could get as much as he could.

“Yusuke. I need-“ He begged as his cock dripped precum. He was so turned on and before he had felt as though he would blow from a breath or a lick but now it was not enough. “Give me it Yusuke. Let me have it.” He begged as Yusuke’s tongue licked furiously before Yusuke pulled back. “Let me ride it Yusuke.” He hiccupped as Yusuke’s fingers slid inside of him. Two fingers slid deep before the third joined them.

His vision whited out when Yusuke twisted his fingers. Dragged one out before he twisted them again to rub against Akira’s prostate. His precum flowed from him as he begged. His skin was so hot it was a surprise the room was not aflame. He was burning, he was in need.

“So beautiful.” Yusuke whispered hoarsely as he sent three fingers deep inside Akira again. “Perfection, your body is so erotic Akira. the beautiful confident cocky Joker. What a picture you make with me. The cries you make, the way your body sings.”

“Yusuke.” Akira cried out when Yusuke’s tongue returned. Insistent and hot it was almost too much. He was about to give himself over to the pleasure when he was empty and fingers that were not his own wrapped around his throbbing cock. “Yusuke?”

“So impatient Joker. One of these days I’ll be able to sate you like that but not today.” Akira was gently rolled over so he could look into the flushed face of his boyfriend. Yusuke’s hair was damp and the way he looked down at him sent shivers down his spine. “So greedy Joker.” Yusuke said softly. “But I love you like this.”

A simple tug and Yusuke shifted them both. Akira yelped and clung to his boyfriend as Yusuke moved them over to the closed window. He wrapped his legs around his boyfriend as Yusuke walked them with no problems to the chair that he had by the window. Akira whimpered and buried his face in Yusuke’s neck as his boyfriend walked before he lowered them both onto the chair.

“You jumped on me so fast.” Akira panted as he let his legs drop. He was in Yusuke’s lap so his feet brushed the ground but if he were to shift himself, he would be dangling. It was just how high up the chair was. Maybe another time he would indulge in feeling weightless but he needed leverage. “I never got my shirt off.” Akira pointed off as he raised his arms.

He dragged his top off with a long sigh before he tossed it behind him. With a laugh he heard it drop away as he teased Yusuke’s clothed chest. “You didn’t get anything off either.” He rocked on Yusuke’s lap, savouring the hard press he could feel against his naked ass. Yusuke was hard and through the slacks he felt hot and delicious against him. But the slacks were of no help to Akira. They needed to come off.

“Sometimes we end up being a little hasty.” Yusuke scooped him up and stood once more as Akira leaned back and down unzipping Yusuke and helping drag the pants down enough before Yusuke sat back down. “But we work together well enough. We have a common goal.”

“Well it is my playtime now.” Akira shooed Yusuke’s hands away from his back with a laugh before he got comfortable on his naked lap. He dragged his palm over Yusuke’s tip and moaned slightly. His boyfriend’s cock was so hard and hot in his hand. This was so insane. He would never get used to this.

Every single time that he was with Yusuke he felt so desperate and sometimes overwhelmed. It was like handling cock for his first time every time. His fingers got slippery with the precum and his mouth watered at the thought.

Sucking could come another time, when he was full or sore or both. Right now, Akira had an ache deep inside of himself that needed to be sated. There was only one thing that could fix it and that was the cock in his hand.

“You were asking for it earlier.” Yusuke whispered in his ear. His tone was so knowing and so deep that Akira shuddered as he shifted. “Take what you want Akira.”

“I will.” Akira swore as he pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s lips. He used his free hand to steady himself and lean up. tilted Yusuke up as he kissed him while he lined Yusuke up.

He toyed with the head, pressed it against himself. teased himself with the crown and sighed at the slight burn when he pushed down. He would never get used to this and he never wanted to. This feeling was the most amazing feeling in the world and Akira would never have enough of it. It was so good. It was simply too good.

His breath hitched as he pressed down slightly. He deepened the kiss as he sank down a bit. Bit Yusuke’s lips until his boyfriend grabbed his nape to steady him. Akira’s vision blurred when Yusuke tilted his hips up slightly as he sank down. He broke the kiss, gasped wetly towards the ceiling as his body accepted the stretch. Welcomed Yusuke’s girth as he began to slide down Yusuke’s shaft.

Being filled like this, it would never get old. Akira’s cock wetly slapped against his stomach as he slid down. He was so hard and the feeling of Yusuke slowly filling him up. he could feet it in his stomach. It felt as though if he were to press a hand against his stomach, he would rub his hand against Yusuke’s cock.

“You’re so big.” Akira gasped as he kissed Yusuke again. The midway point always made him pause. He had to rise up and let moans escape before he sank back down. Then he had to do it again as his stomach and thighs burned. “You’re so big and you’re in so deep Yusuke.”

“Not as deep as I will be.” Yusuke panted against his lips as Akira rose up again. He slid up until just the head remained inside of him before he let his head rest back. He stared at the ceiling as he relaxed his body and welcomed Yusuke’s cock inside of him again.

His body trembled and shuddered. His breath hitched and his fingers dug into Yusuke’s shoulder as he lowered his head and stared into Yusuke’s dark eyes. His boyfriend was such a passionate hungry person. This wild hungry look, to think he could see it outside of Mementos and only for him. Directed only towards him.

“So good.” Akira hoarsely whispered. “It’s so good Yusuke.” Yusuke’s hands were on his hips as he rose up again. His head was so hot and his cock was trembling. Spurting precum with every downward slide. Messing up Akira’s and Yusuke’s stomach with every slow thrust.

“It can only be good.” Yusuke whispered back before he tilted his hips with Akira’s next thrust. Akira swallowed as he sank past the halfway point. The thickness and the stretch. It would never grow old. He loved this so much and he could not have enough of it.

“More.” Akira whispered against Yusuke’s lips as he rose up again. “Let me have it Yusuke.” He groaned as he clenched around Yusuke’s cock. “I want to take it.” He sank his fingers deep into Yusuke’s shoulder for a grip before he rose up again. Then he sank back down his body accepting Yusuke faster this time.

And again, he was almost there. He was almost to taking the entire thing. His cock slapped wetly against his stomach as he rose up again. Precum spurted out as he moaned at the feeling of being filled so intensely.

When he finally was able to sit with all of it inside of him Akira trembled and buried his face in Yusuke’s chest for a few seconds gathering his wits and his strength. He had come here not to be fucked but to fuck Yusuke. He had come to ride and Yusuke was going to be ridden. He just had to adapt and adjust to this big thing first. Just like always.

Yusuke’s panting was in his ear as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him letting Akira stay still while Yusuke’s cock throbbed deeply inside of him. This was too good for words. This filled feeling that Akira could not get enough of. He loved it so much but he was not going to move for a few more seconds.

Just let his thighs stop trembling. Just let his body relax more around Yusuke’s thick dick. Just let his body calm and his blood heat up in need once more and he would do what he had been aching to do since he had gotten that text.

He had thrown aside so many things for this right here. It was the middle of the day. Most people were at work or at school and Akira had the cock of his boyfriend deep inside of him throbbing and making him feel it with every twitch. He was so gone over Yusuke. So gone over this.

“Okay.” He shuddered before he pulled away from Yusuke’s chest. Akira placed one hand on Yusuke’s chest and the other he placed on his boyfriend’s shoulder as Yusuke’s hands returned to his hips. “Time to fuck you dry.” He purred as he met Yusuke’s gaze.

“Is that so?” Yusuke asked with a smile. “Then by all means Joker. Show me how it is done.” He tilted his hips just a fraction, stroking Akira so deliciously inside. Akira shuddered before he grinned and rolled his hips. A slow roll that made him rise up and down that made Yusuke swallow and shudder.

“It is so.” Akira laughed as he shifted his legs for better leverage. “You do know who you’re with right? I came to ride the hell out of you and make you beg for mercy.” He teased.

“Do your worst Joker.” Yusuke’s eyes moved to Akira’s hard cock. “I’ll return in kind.”

“Wild horses can’t be tamed easily huh?” Akira murmured as he rose up a little bit. A test of his body. He groaned when he sank back down his body clenching around Yusuke. “I like a challenge so that’s fine.” He did like a challenge.

He shifted as he rose up again. Rose up to sink down. Take the entire thing in one go. Savoured Yusuke’s groan as Akira’s body clenched down hard around Yusuke’s cock. It felt so good inside of him. This was such a good feeling. His boyfriend was so deep inside of him and he stroked everything when Akira rose up and sank back down.

He moaned as he sank down faster, a littler harder. Yusuke’s fingers dug deep into his hips and he shuddered against him. His eyes were closed his face flushed as he accepted Akira’s ride. He talked a good talk but he had worked himself up as well as Akira. he knew the signs well enough.

Akira wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s neck as he moved to a faster pace. He did not rise higher than midway. Hard thrusts that ran sparks up his spine and made him gasp and moan. Hard movements that made him bounce in Yusuke’s lap as his boyfriend gasped in response.

Yusuke was just so big, he was so thick and he filled Akira up to the point that he feared being empty. He was so hot inside of him, he made Akira burn with need. It was so good. It was too good.

He gasped until he kissed Yusuke. Poured his need into his kiss as he fucked himself on Yusuke’s cock. The thick length inside of his stroked inside of Akira. Yusuke went so deep that several times he had to break the desperate kiss and pant instead.

Akira bit Yusuke’s neck before he leaned back. Yusuke’s eyes reopened watching him. Keeping him pinned as he worked himself on his boyfriend’s cock. Hard and insistent as his cock bobbed. Yusuke’s eyes were hungry and hot until Akira could not keep Yusuke’s gaze anymore. He clenched down and shuddered as his release spread over his stomach.

His hips rocks as he shuddered. He kept moving his entre body tingling. He turned his gaze on Yusuke when he could manage. His boyfriend was flushed and shuddering his entire body jerking with the effort of staying still.

As if Akira would let him be composed for long. He looped his arms around Yusuke’s neck and fought back his moan before he continued to move. Every thrust designed to take Yusuke out of his mind. Long slow thrusts that made Yusuke gasp as Akira’s body accepted his. Akira took him from crown to hilt over and over again until Yusuke was shuddering in his chair.

“You’re the beautiful one.” Akira kissed Yusuke as he slowly rode him. “The erotic one, giving me what I want.” He panted as Yusuke trembled. “What I need, now give me this.” He whispered his body hot as he watched Yusuke near the edge.

It was his kiss that threw Yusuke over. His boyfriend groaned into the kiss before his hips jerked. His cock throbbed deep inside of Akira before he trembled his fingers digging into Akira’s hips. Akira kissed his boyfriend through it. Kissed Yusuke as his boyfriend relaxed under him. He pulled back to look at his boyfriend only to laugh when he realized his boyfriend still had on his shirt.

X

“Ann doesn’t get how I do it.” Akira lowered his pen from his mouth as he sat in the futon. “Balance. It’s balance.” He smiled as Yusuke handed him his phone. “The number of messages that have to be on here.” He sighed as he took his phone from silent. “Not up for work right now besides brainwork.”

“I can see that.” Yusuke was amused as he picked up his sketchpad and some charcoal. “You must continue to mystify the students of Shujin. Honour role but so quick to disappear.”

“It’s magic.” Akira laughed softly as he read his messages. “I need to go and get Mona from Ann soon. You know.” He considered Yusuke. “I don’t care who sees me as a mystery once I’m an open book for you.”

“An open book? You Akira?” Yusuke’s soft laugh warmed him. “I learn new things about you every day Akira and if the day comes that there is nothing new to be learned. I still would not be bored. You’re the most incredible thing to ever come in my life. The person you help me to be. The things you help me see…”

“I could say the same about you.” Akira leaned forward to tug the sketchpad down before he kissed his boyfriend. His legs were still recovering, it still felt as if Yusuke was still inside of him. Yusuke was still leaking _out_ of him. All of that but somehow, it would never be enough. “All I want is to have you.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> None of the stallion verse fics are connected they just have the same theme. Horse emoji means come over and well... Akira's a Jockey yes?


End file.
